Gold Saints' Exhausting Beach Vacation
by Pitaloka
Summary: This fanfic is a collection of short stories featuring twentieth century gold saints. One story in a chapter maybe relates to another story in another chapter. No fan characters inside! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Mu's Embarrasing Tattoos

**Disclaimer: **I _**DO NOT OWN**_ Saint Seiya and The Awesome Gold Saints! They belong to Masami Kurumada!

**Gold Saints' Exhausting Beach Vacation **

**Chapter 1: ****Mu's Embarrassing Tattoo**

Mu was lying on floor of sand idly enjoying the warm of the sunlight. He was relaxed and felt so peaceful that he fell asleep. Several hours later he woke up and got up from where he was lying. He wanted to go swimming but before he could step any further he hear someone was chuckling. "Huh? What is it Milo? What are you chuckling at?"

"You know, Mu. Lying under sunlight can be greatest pleasure but it sometimes can be a disaster."

"Uh-huh…Then, why are you chuckling?"

"Well…Mu..I suggest you to look over your shoulder and see what _**ARE**_ on your back?"

"Huh?" Mu saw over his shoulder and blushed. He quickly took his towel and ran to the nearest house. Seeing this Milo burst into laughter making his best friend raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I have just seen Oyster Tattoos on Mu's back!"

"Tattoos? Since when Mu loves tattoos?"

Milo did not answer but he pointed his finger to where Mu was lying. Camus cocked an eyebrow when he found out that the place on where Mu was lying was covered by oysters without being noticed by the Aries. The ice saint only let out a sigh and shook his head. Even a careful and calm saint like Mu could be a reckless person when he was out of his duty.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2: Aldebaran's poor Chochlate

**Disclaimer: **I _**DO NOT OWN**_ Saint Seiya and The Awesome Gold Saints! They belong to Masami Kurumada!

**Chapter 2:** **Aldebaran's Poor Chocolate **

Aldebaran looked up when the door of the house opened and found Mu was in hurry. The Aries saint was running quickly to his room and closed the door with a slam. 'What's wrong with Mu? Why does he seem so upset?"

Aldebaran walked on the second floor and knocked Mu's room door several times but he got no answers.

"Hmm…Guess what I can do for the upset Aries…"

The tall but gentle saint walked down to the kitchen and warmed the water in a casserole. He waited until the water boiled up and put the chocolate into the boiled water. "I will go upstairs and get Mu!"

With that Aldebaran left the kitchen letting the chocolate melting. In the same time Aphrodite stormed into the kitchen to hide from Deathmask chasing him. Incidentally he spotted the casserole in where Aldebaran put his chocolate. He, then, put the stove out and took the casserole and put it at the floor near (but not too near) kitchen's door and hid behind the stairs. The door swung open and the Cancer gold saint entered the kitchen without noticing the casserole on the floor. The Italian saint's swearing was even harsher once he found out that his right foot stepping into the casserole. Aldebaran and Mu went downstairs.

"MY CHOCOLATE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"WHERE IS APHRODITE?" barked Deathmask.

"APHRODITE IS NOT….."

"HA-HA-HA…I GOT YA SILLY CRAB! HA-HA-HA-"

"YOU SON OF B*****H! YOU'RE DEAD NOW!" howled Deathmask as he chased Aphrodite.

'HEY! WAIT! YOU HAVE CHIPED MY CHOCOLATE!" shouted Aldebaran as he chased the Cancer gold saint.

Mu only sighed. A sweat-drop symbol can be seen behind his head. Well….Today he saw many rare events including this one. He ever saw a dog chasing a cat but he never saw either a bull chasing a crab or a crab chasing a piranha.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming With A 'Shark'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 3: ****Swimming with A 'Shark'**

Saga was swimming around corrals near the sea shore. He felt so happy for this was his first time of having his own times. During the Holy Wars he had to take care so many things that he hardly had his own times. He enjoyed his activity so much that he did not realize something was watching him. For a moment Saga stopped swimming and appeared on the surface of the water to take a deep breath. Afterwards, he went into the water again. When he opened his eyes he saw a shark's eyes surprising him and making him chocking.

"SHARK!"

Saga reappeared again on the surface of the water and swam in a high speed to the shore. After Saga disappeared 'the shark' stopped swimming and stood up. It uncovered its body and now it was clear that the shark was not the real one. The shark was Kanon. He laughed outburst uncontrollably to have seen his big brother freak out and swam in a high speed to the shore.

"He-he-he-heh…That's pathetic old man was so funny when he freaks out. If I had brought my camera, maybe I could take his silly expression!"

oOo


	4. Chapter 4: Deathmask or Sandmask?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 4: ****Deathmask or Sandmask?**

Deathmask was very bored. He did not like beach. The lovely place in this world for him was only his Cancer temple. He sighed and lay on the sand. As the times passed by, finally he felt so sleepy. He yawned and fell asleep. His sleep was so deep that he did not realize that someone was putting a prank on him. After three hours he woke up and yawned. He, then, walked to the tavern joining his friends who were having their own drinks.

"_Pff_…Ha…ha…ha…"

"What?"

"No…Nothing…"

"What can I do…_mmmm_…Sir?" asked the tavern keeper. She seemed not to show her amusement in her face due to Deathmask's horror face and deadly glare.

"Beer!"

"Okay!" She said, giggling.

Milo's chuckling sounded more distinct now.

"What are you laughing at, Scorpion?'

"Well….Deathmask…I suggest you to see your reflection in the mirror now," said the Scorpion saint as he gestured to Deathmask to see in the mirror. He was surprised to have found his face was covered of sand.

"WHAT THE F***K! This must be….APHRODITEEEEEE!"

Deathmask stormed leaving the tavern to chase Aphrodite who was running away once he heard Deathmask's angry shout.

"Ha….ha…ha….Deathmask becomes _**Sandmask**_ now! HA-HA-HA-"

oOo


	5. Chapter 5: A Sleepy Lion Vs Waves

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 6: ****A Sleepy Lion Vs Waves**

Aiolia and Aiolos were lying on the sand near the sea shore. They were sleeping. After two hours Aiolia woke up.

"Brother…I'm bored!" said Aiolia sleepily.

"Go and play with the waves then!" answered Aiolos lazily. It seemed to Aiolia that his brother was talking with him in his sleep.

"Fine!"

Aiolia stood up and took his surfboard and got into the water. Even though he was sleepy Aiolia was eager to challenge the waves. After falling several times into the water the Lion of Sanctuary finally got used with the wave and finally he could 'tame' the wave. Meanwhile, from afar Aiolos was watching his little brother.

"Good, Aiolia! You have become a man now! Now, I think I should seek for my own activity too," said Aiolos as he left his resting place.


	6. Chapter 6: No LotusA Huge Oyster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 6: ****No Lotus-A Huge Oyster will do!**

The Man Closest To God was meditating on top of the rock. He seemed so intense with his own meditation. He had been on the rock from the morning. He felt so bored and wanted to move to another place but he did not know to where he should move now that all empty places had been occupied. People were around yelling, laughing, teasing, etc. He did not want to join them. So, he decided to look around. Shaka only took ten minutes to find his newest place for his meditation. He smiled to himself and jumped into the water.

"Hmm…I do not see lotus in this place but I think the huge oyster over that corral will do"

He swam to the corral and reached to the huge oyster. Shaka touched its shell and smiled.

"O~Gretest and beauty creature…Allow me to sit on top of you! Do not worry…I come here only for meditating. I do not intend to hurt you"

Considering that the oyster was not objected he climbed on it and sat on it. He took a breath and inhaled the air.

"I love this place! The air is fresh and clean and so the water."

oOo


	7. Chapter 7: Give My Swimming Trunks Back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 7: ****Give my swimming trunks back, Shion!**

Dohko had just finished his bath and wanted to wear his swimming trunks. He wanted to swim in the sea very much. Since becoming a saint he hardly had his private times. He was not as free as the commoners and he actually envied them so much. But now the war was over and he could do whatever he wanted to do now.

He sought his swimming trunks in every corner of his room but he did not find it.

"Oh! Where is it?" he asked desperately.

"Huh? What's that?" Dohko's eyes fixed on a letter. He frowned in astonishment but he read it anyway. The letter sounded:

_To:_

_My friend, Dohko_

_Dear Dohko, _

_We have been friend for more than one century and we fight together in Holy War. So, through this letter I ask you for your permission for borrowing your swimming trunks. I'm sorry. I'm in hurry so that I decide not to ask your permission directly. Besides, you were in the bathroom when I am coming here. _

_Your friend,_

_Shion_

Dohko was speechless. He did not know whether he had to be amused or to be upset. He did not know what the hell hit his friend's head, his friend's thought or may be both!

oOo


	8. Chapter 8: Wanna Eat Jellies Camus?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 8: ****Wanna eat jellies, Camus?**

The sky was rather cloudy when Milo was walking near the sea shore and found green jelly-like things floating on the water near his knee. Feeling curious he took it and examined it. He heard his stomach was growling. He took the jelly and licked it.

"It tasted salty but I think it's delicious"

When he was about putting the jelly inside his mouth suddenly a hand took the jelly forcefully and threw it into the water.

"ACK! WHY DID YOU TAKE AND THREW THE JELLY, CAMUS?"

"Why you ask? Isn't it obvious that the jelly is a dangerous jellyfish!"

"Dan-gerous?"

Camus shook his head and sighed. "Milo, I suggest you to read some books about it Now let's seek for foods!" stated Camus as he passed in front of him. Milo could not help but followed his friends for he was starving and his starvation almost stung his tongue or maybe he was about to hurt his stomach at worse.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9: Aiolos' New Targets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 9: ****Aiolos' New Targets**

Aiolos was making a wood bow and wooden arrows not too far from the beach.

"I think I can use these now" he said as he brought the wooden bow and the wooden arrows. He jogged along side of the sea shore and finally he found an empty place.

"No one's here. Great! I can practice my archery skill here. Shallow water surrounding by huge rocks is a perfect area for archery training." He said to himself. "I can use those rocks for my targets," he added thoughtfully.

Aiolos positioned himself and shot an arrow to one of the rocks. "Perhaps it will be better if I add some white rounds on the rocks so that I will know whether or not I fail shooting my target."

Sometimes later Aiolos ended his training. "With this, I can keep my skill in archery to protect Athena whenever she needs me" he said smiling to himself.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10: Shura's Athena Sand Statue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 10: ****Shura's Athena Sand Statue**

The sun was almost at the middle of the sky when Shura was sitting watching the calm wave dancing on the surface of the water. The war was over and Athena had gone. The Capricorn saint felt bored and for unknown reason he missed the goddess of wisdom so much. Everyone seemed to busy with their own activity. Aiolia seemed so busy playing with his 'new friends', Deathmask was chasing Aphrodite, Mu had left three hours ago and Aiolos disappeared.

"What should I do?" thought Shura silently. Shura sat straightly once he got an idea.

"Everyone is busy with their activity. So, why don't I make my own activity?"

He stood up and left the noisy place. He wanted to seek a quite place where he could spend his times and got rid his boredom. After walking for an hour he finally found a quite place. His place was not too far from Aiolos. He could see the Sagitarius saint practicing his skill in archery. Actually he wanted to greet his old friend but he felt so reluctant. His guilt was still nesting in his heart. He sighed and sat on the beach sand floor.

"With this sand I will make Athena's statue" said the Capricorn saint as he held sand in his palm. Shura worked intently. Within half an hour the Excalibur bearer finally finished his activity. He looked at Athena's statue closely and said softly.

"This statue is dedicated for you, Athena!" exclaimed Shura as he looked up to the sky.

oOo


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Gift of The Nature

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 11: ****Beautiful Gifts of The Nature for the Ice Saint**

Camus was stood up on a coral. Half of his body was covered by the water. He looked around and looked at the sky. The sky was so clear and the weather was friendly. He felt a sensation he had never felt before when the breeze touched his tanned skin. He had to fight hard not to giggle whenever he felt a school fish swam and touched his feet unintentionally. Camus let a sigh out of his lip. He sighed not because he felt bored but because he felt so relief. The Holy War had ended and he had a chance to take a break for a while. He could see beautiful views of the sea both from the land and from the floor of the sea. He could swim and he was accustomed to dive enabling him to explore the deep. He never felt this kind of pleasure before. He was an ice saint who was trained and had to be cold. Water and ice were two elements which were in his commands. He was cold and his coldness was as cold as that of great icebergs in Siberia. During his lifespan he had never got this kind of pleasure. Everything he sensed and he looked now were the most beautiful gifts the nature gave to him.

oOo


	12. Chapter 12: When Aphrodite feels bored

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 12: ****When Aphrodite feels bored**

Aphordite was bored. He did not enjoy his holiday at all. He sighed and kicked the sand. He looked around and finally he spotted Deathmask was lying on the floor of sand. Aphrodite came closer and found out that the Cancer saint was sleeping and snoring. A naughty smirk appeared in the Pisces saint's face. He took sands within his palm and placed it inside a large cup he brought to collect beautiful stones (but later he threw them all). He later filled it with water. He, then, put the wet sand over Deathmask's face. Dissatisfied, the Pisces saint added some little fragment of corrals, small shells, two green seaweeds.

"Nah! You seem so handsome now, Deathmask!" said Aphrodite in a very low voice as he tried his best to control his laugh.

"Oh well..Now I can seek for my new friends to accompany me in my temple!" he said as he walked away.

Aphrodite went into the water and sought for sea anemones. Aphrodite enjoyed his times very much until finally he heard Deathmask's angry yell shouting his name. Knowing that he was in danger the Pisces saint left the water quickly and ran away.

oOo


	13. Chapter 13: My Sweetest Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter 13: ****My Sweetest Revenge**

Saga's mood and temper totally dropped after he found out that it was Kanon who scared him dressing up like a shark and mimicking it when it swam. He wanted to take revenge but he did not know what to do. After thinking several times he finally found out a trick to make a calculation to his little brother who had ruined his holiday. Some times later, Saga entered into Kanon's room with a duplicate key and scanned the room. After he felt he was safe he quickly took Kanon's hair gel and replaced it with a 'new one'. Saga grinned evilly and left the room.

Two hours later Kanon returned from the beach and ran to the bathroom quickly to take a shower. Kanon whistled happily. After taking a shower he dressed up quickly and took a comb to comb his long blue hair. He put his gel on his hair and applied it on his hair. Kanon who was in hurry quickly washed his hands and got out from his room. He looked over his watch.

"OH! I'm almost late! I must be hurry!" Kanon stormed out his room and ran quickly to the beach where his friends were waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry! I was taking a bath!"

"Taking a bath, eh? But I don't smell a good fragrance!"

"You're right, Deathmask! I don't smell fragrance. I smell stink!"

"What is this smell, Kanon? You say you have taken bath but…"

"_**YUCK**_**! **Master Mu! Kanon hair is _**STINK**_!"

"What did you put on your hair, Kanon?'

"I put my hair gel. Here it is!" said Kanon as he showed everyone his 'hair gel'. Dohko who was next to him took it from the ex-Marina and examined it closely and smelled it.

"Kanon, this is NOT a gel! It is a _**DEAD JELLYFISH**_!"

Suddenly a laugh was heard and everyone stared at Saga who was mute and seemed grumpy for a long time ago. He laughed uncontrollably. His right hand knocked the table while the other hand held his growled stomach. He laughed hardly and shook his head.

"HA-HA-HA-HA- I GOT YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA-"

"Saga? YOU OLD B******RD! WHY DO YOU…."

"You scared me by mimicking a shark. I freak you out with the dead jellyfish. Now we are draw and I am very content,"

oOo


	14. Chapter 14: Green Tea Where are you?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya!

**Chapter ****14: Green tea where are you?  
**

Shion was so content after he dived into the water for two hours. He left the water and sought a chamber to get dress. Shion only needed five minutes to get dress and he left the chamber. He walked to the house in where he and other saints spent their nights and gathered. When Shion arrived at the kitchen he sought for his green tea but it was nowhere. When he was busy checking every corner of the kitchen Dohko suddenly appeared from dining room.

"Dohko, did you see a cup of green tea on this table? "

"You mean the one covered with white paper?"

"Yes."

"Well…I did not know that the tea was yours so…I drank it, sorry!" said Dohko as he grinned.

**The End**


End file.
